SHOOT CHAIN
by kazuki and haruki
Summary: Repairing bad sleeping habits are hard. [Hakuryuu/Yukimura if you squint] [With love, from Kazuki to Haruki!]


**Happy birthday my lovely dear Haruki! I love you so so so so much, so I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

When he first got appointed to be Resistance Japan's captain, he took the role quite energetically. After all, that means his strength has been acknowledged. However, no matter how confident he was at living his role, he couldn't help but to have some seeds of worry deep in his heart. He needed to unite the team—although he's sure that his teammates' individual strength was unmatchable, without proper teamwork, they'll fall to their doom.

It didn't matter even if the current Shinsei Inazuma Japan was as weak as grade schoolers. Soccer should be played by eleven people who work together towards victory—that was what he learned.

And so, in order to achieve that, he stayed up late for days on end, only to analyze and asses his new teammates' strengths, weaknesses, tendencies and personality.

He was the captain. He had to make this work.

* * *

It was the third day of their practice together. The team is coming together rather nicely, and Hakuryuu was satisfied with how everything is turning out—the continuous sleepless nights weren't in vain, after all. Just as he thought, his teammates acted professionally during practice and matches.

As he watched his teammates dribbling the ball back and forth, he could feel a swell of pride growing in his chest.

_"__These are the teammates I would be playing with."_

Usually, he wouldn't care about such things. However, now that he's out of Fifth Sector's chains, he had come to notice little things and appreciate it. Things like teammates weren't as important during his time in God Eden; after all, anybody could fall in any time. Friendships weren't important as survival was uncertain—why would you bother putting out the effort to know others well when you don't even know when those people—or you, even—fall?

…Remembering all this made him feel sick.

Come to think of it, the headache he had been feeling hasn't faded away yet… could he be sick?

_"__This can't be happening,"_ he thought sourly, as he clenched his fist. When he felt a sudden throb of pain though, he grimaced.

"…Are you okay?" Far too preoccupied by the headache he had been feeling, Hakuryuu hadn't even realized that somebody approached him.

It was none other than Hakuren's stoic striker, Yukimura Hyouga.

"…I'm fine," Hakuryuu willed to reply. He couldn't appear pathetic in front of his teammates.

"You certainly don't look it," Yukimura replied, as he took a seat beside Hakuryuu, "Pale."

"What?"

"Your face," he elaborated.

"—Never mind that," Hakuryuu finally changed the topic, "Is it time to sit idly here? Have you finished your training menu?"

Yukimura was a bit irritated by Hakuryuu's sharp reply (he was just trying to be nice and care for his captain!), but he didn't say anything. Instead, he called for Fudou. "Fudou-_kantoku,_ could we take a short break?"

The long haired coach turned around, curiosity apparent on his face, "That's unusual. Yukimura, weren't you usually the most energetic one? You've even skipped breaks at times."

Yukimura nodded, "I've something to say to Hakuryuu."

After contemplating for a few moments, Fudou nodded, "It's almost time for break, anyway. I'll just tell everyone to take a break. Good job today."

"Thank you, coach."

Hakuryuu didn't even try to hide his surprise, hearing the conversation Yukimura had with Fudou.

_"__Why would he go to such lengths for me?"_

* * *

Hakuryuu and Yukimura ended up taking a stroll outside the training facility. Yukimura had said that Hakuryuu needed some fresh air—he had been cooped up in his room and the training facility for too long.

The scenery was indeed refreshing. It was summer, so it couldn't be helped that the weather would be hot, but the wind breezes occasionally, and inhaling the fresh breeze deeply cleared Hakuryuu's mind.

Their walk was filled with silence, as they have nothing in particular to talk about with each other. That reason Yukimura gave earlier was nothing but a front, and both him and Hakuryuu had suspected that Fudou didn't buy that reasoning—but that coach let them out, anyway.

"…Thanks," Hakuryuu managed to say, swallowing all his pride and embarrassment. It… really had been a while since somebody cared for him this much.

"It's nothing," Yukimura replied, and then he pointed at a bench in the side of the road: "Let's sit down on that bench for now."

Hakuryuu eyed the bench Yukimura pointed at, and nodded, "Alright."

A few moments passed without them talking about anything. The silence was awkward, but it was comfortable nonetheless; both of them aren't the type to strike a conversation, anyway. Silence has more value for them.

However, Hakuryuu couldn't help but to vocalize the question that had been plaguing his mind…

"Yukimura," He said, and the blue haired striker turned his head, attention focused on him. Hakuryuu could hear the quickening beat of his heart as the other boy stared at him. He involuntarily put his hand on his chest, and the gesture wasn't missed by Yukimura.

"…What's wrong? Does it hurt?"In his voice, uncharacteristic worry was etched. It made Hakuryuu feel somewhat special.

"No, but…" Hakuryuu replied, and he contemplated for a while, "Why?"

"Why… what?" Yukimura questioned.

Hakuryuu paused for a while before elaborating, "Why do you-"

"Care for 'me' this much?" Yukimura interrupted, and Hakuryuu was stunned—how could he…?

Yukimura shrugged, "I don't know," he replied, "—in any case, you work too hard. I know you haven't had decent sleep in days."

Hakuryuu's face was contorted with confusion, and the out-of-character expression made Yukimura laugh softly. The former looked offended, but waited for the reply nonetheless.

"Your room's lights are always on even during ungodly hours."The blue haired striker pointed out.

"And what about you?"

_"__For you to know such a thing meant you never had decent sleep either",_ Yukimura understood the implication of Hakuryuu's inquiry. "I just like to have a midnight stroll, that's all."

Hakuryuu suppressed a snort, "I see."

"In any case, you don't need to work yourself to death like that. All of us are great players—this is the strongest team one could ever ask for. We'll crush Shinsei Inazuma Japan effortlessly."

_"__Is he trying to reassure me?"_

"Thank you," This time, Hakuryuu's tone was resolute. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, too."

"What makes you think that?" Yukimura replied, "I wasn't pushing myself."

Hakuryuu let out a laugh, "If practicing alone until at least 2AM isn't pushing yourself, then I don't know what is."

It was Yukimura's turn to get surprised.

"It seems that we both paid attention to each other more than we thought we are," Hakuryuu remarked, "It's… not that bad a feeling, after all."

Yukimura couldn't help the faint blush tainting his cheeks, "What are you talking about, even? It's not like I'm giving you any special treatment."

Hakuryuu laughed again, good-naturedly, "Whatever you say."

* * *

"Here it comes!" Shindou shouted, "Protect the goal!"

Yukimura almost wanted to laugh at Shinsei Inazuma Japan's pathetic attempt on defending—there's no way they could defend against this.

_It's simply impossible._

_"__White Hurricane!"_He could hear Hakuryuu's loud, prideful shout from behind.

He couldn't help but to inwardly smile when the ball came to him, as he readied himself to commence the shoot chain they had been practicing in secret every late at night. It's quite funny how Yukimura fussed over Hakuryuu's lack of sleep when in the end, rather than repairing both of their sleeping schedules, they ended up practicing together until even later.

_"__Panther Blizzard!"_ He roared out as he shot the ball. He could feel all of Hakuryuu's feelings in it: pride, confidence, and most of all… **trust**.

"Shoot chain?!"Tenma shouted in surprise.

"What power…!" Manabe remarked.

Easily, effortlessly, the ball went through the goal.

Yukimura smiled pridefully—unknowing that behind him, Hakuryuu also had a similar expression etched on his face.

_It was an unrelenting trust in him—Hakuryuu believes that he, Yukimura, would be able to make the goal, no matter what._


End file.
